Unwelcome Advances
by Heartbroken1
Summary: Jessica decides to make a play for Edward. Thanks to Jasper, the way she behaves surprises even her. For eternitys charm's fanfic challenge. Challenge Topic: Jessica Stanley, flirting with Edward... Genre: Romance or Humor, or both.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks so much to Eowyn77 and vjgm1 for your help with this. I appreciate you both more than you know!

* * *

Unwelcome Advances _by Heartbroken1 _

Alice had insisted that Rosalie and Emmett go with her to the parking lot. Since she wasn't persistent with me, I decided to hang with Edward just a few minutes longer. Alice flitted across the cafeteria and stopped just before walking out the doors. She turned, blew me a kiss and a suggestive wink.

_Oh, how I love that girl!_

Edward's groan and sudden flood of irritation brought me back to the here and now.

_What's up? _I asked, searching his face.

"Jessica Stanley," he said in a hushed moan.

Over his shoulder, across the filled lunchroom, Jessica took a deep breath and stood. She straightened her skirt and smoothed out the front of her blouse. With another deep sigh, she turned toward us.

He began shaking his head as I started to chuckle.

"Shut up!" he whispered in a tone fierce enough to turn a human's hair gray.

_So that's how you want to play it? _my thoughts challenged.

His eyes flashed to mine, questioning me.

I smiled and looked at the approaching girl, who had only one thing on her mind -- Edward. I sent out a small wave of erotic feelings mixed with the bravery needed to act on them.

Realization flashed in Edward's eyes followed by anger as Jessica sighed and unbuttoned the top button of her white blouse. He growled and I dropped my head, placing my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Hi, Edward," Jessica said as she ran her hand along his shoulder blades before resting it on his left bicep.

Edward didn't even look up. "Um, hi." He glared at me.

I sent another erotic vibe toward the vixen trying to capture Edward's attention.

Her eyes glassed over and she put her hand down on the table, leaning into his face -- close enough to kiss him.

There was a loud screeching noise as Edward's chair slid backward in an attempt to put more space between them. His eyes widened moments before she took the liberty of taking a seat -- in his lap.

Edward's eyes turned jet black and he raised his top lip in what was meant to be a warning.

She flinched and pulled away. As she started to stand, I intervened before she could make an evacuation, sending another wave of brazen courage.

Fury was flowing through Edward's veins as he fought to maintain some kind of control. Simply throwing her off of his lap wasn't exactly the best option.

"So, Edward," she said in a sexy voice that purred. "I've been thinking…"

There was no emotion on his face or in his voice, "Have you now?"

Edward Cullen was the master of emotionless expressions. To the rest of the world, he appeared calm, cool and collected, but the feelings running through him were far from the serene façade. He was embarrassed and annoyed by the floozy throwing herself at him and he was livid with me for encouraging her.

She nodded and raised her hand to his hair, twisting it with her fingers. "The girl's preference dance is next month." She batted her eyelashes at him and bit seductively on her bottom lip.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward asked with as much interest as if she'd just informed him it was going to rain a week from tomorrow.

Again, I had no choice but to lower my head, using my hand to cover my mouth in order to stifle a chuckle.

Jessica's heart was thumping in her chest and the horrible burning started in the back of my throat. I swallowed hard and refused to let myself breathe. The show happening in front of me was much too entertaining to leave now.

As she leaned forward, he backed away only to be stopped by the chair he was sitting in. They were nearly skin to skin when she whispered in his ear, "Don't you think we'd make a cute couple?"

I let out a laugh, then tried to cover it with a cough when her head whipped around to look at me.

She cleared her throat and returned her dough-eyes to him. "Well?"

"I don't think…"

"Don't think." She bit seductively on her index finger before winding a trail over her chin, down her neck, coming to a rest in between her cleavage. "Why don't you just kiss me instead." She smiled, trying to release all her feminine powers of persuasion.

Her request shocked me. He glared at me and I shook my head._ I didn't do anything… That time anyway… honest._

His face was composed in a cool mask I recognized. My gift wasn't necessary to know he was irritated, nervous and slightly embarrassed and now… furious.

Although, I was tempted to kick his uneasiness up a notch, I knew that he would eventually get even. That was never a good thing. In that moment, I decided to rescue all three of us. I cleared my throat. "Um, come on, Edward." I released any kind of control I had over Jessica's emotions and stood.

Jessica let out a gasp, blinked and looked around as though she'd finally realized what she was doing, with a little help from yours truly.

I chuckled and headed toward the door.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She fidgeted and stammered as she continued to apologize. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," he said much too quiet for her to hear the venom in his voice. "It's okay, Jessica." He flashed her a dazzling smile, letting her know all was forgiven.

Her cheeks flooded with blood as her heart pounded violently in her chest. She turned on her heel and ran out of the cafeteria, past me and into the girl's bathroom. For a split second, I even felt bad for supplying her the courage to give into the lustful feelings she always threw off when she was anywhere near him.

A low growl rumbled across the room and my sense of self-preservation kicked in as I took off toward the parking lot.

"Run, like the coward you are," Edward growled, hot on my heels.

Emmett rounded the corner and wrapped Edward in a bear hug. I'd never been so grateful to see Emmett in my whole life.

"What's up, little brother?"

I sent a wave of calm toward Edward and hoped that it would be enough to hinder his desire to kill me.

"Edward, you need to calm down. This is neither the time nor the place for you to fight with Jasper." The fact that the voice of reason was Rosalie surprised us all and just might have saved my life.

"Wait a minute…" Edward glared at Alice. "Did you _see _what was going to happen?"

Alice giggled. "Of course. Why do you think we left?"


End file.
